Liaisons
by Celeste Crest
Summary: A little break from the other series...um this a little story about the affairs of the heart...it's r/h...i know i know i just couldn't resist please don't hurt me...r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

*Ok a few things: one I have taken a break form the Unexpected Gryffindor, much to the happiness of most of you….but don't get too excited I will still continue with the series. So you can bite me if you have a problem! Ok enough of my bitchin, sorry bout that having a depressing day. I am a DIE-HARD Draco/Hermione fan, even though this is r/h. fic. Ok just had to get that out there, um read and review as always. It's a Narration so it's switches from Ron to Hermione's pov*

Hermione started down at the Potions book in front of her. It was hard to concentrate with the noise of the Great Hall ringing in her ears. She had one of the biggest Potions exams the term next period. She had been up all night trying to study but Lavender and Parvati had an all night gossip-fest forcing Hermione to seek cover in the Common Room, where she feel asleep. Massaging her sore neck she blinked and tried to focus on the page.

_Faigon Potion_

A highly versatile potion originating in the Mountains of Tibet. It's many uses include; Healing small cuts and bruises on humans, curing small animals of disease, protecting fragile plants from the frost, as well as some more advanced healing utilization used only by the elder wizards and witches of the secluded Tibetan colony of Kienamenn.

"Small cuts and bruises, disease, plant-protection, Kienamenn." Hermione repeated trying very hard to remember it all.

__

When made correctly the potion leaves no noticeable side effects. However, if it is not made properly side effects can be severe. Side effects in humans include but are not limited to; violent nausea, an acrimonious rash in the buttox region, and most horrid of all

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said as he sat down next to her breaking her concentration.

"What are you so uptight about?" Ron asked seeing the scowl on her face, "Oh yeah the Potions test, well I don't think it'll be that ba-," Ron tripped on his long robes as he tried to sit down. His porridge slipped out of his hand spilling all over Hermione's Potions book.

"ARGHHH RON!" She screeched as she tried to wipe off the food from her soggy pages. "I can't believe you! This is a very important test, and now I can't finish studying about Faigon Potion."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled as he tried to help Hermione with her book. "Here let me." 

He leaned over the table to reach the book knocking over Hermione's glass of orange juice in the process. Hermione and Ron look in horror as the orange liquid swiftly ran down the table and seeped into the already ruined Potion's book. 

"Opps." Ron forced a feeble smile.

"OPPS?! Ron now it's even worse than before." Hermione growled.

Harry began to laugh in spite of himself.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" She shot at Harry, who immediately tried to suppress his laughter.

"Come on Hermione, you're not going to have to write an essay about it, all your going to have to do is make the thing, and you already know how to do that." Ron said weakly.

Hermione was absolutely livid. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She grabbed her books and stormed out of the great hall, with her nose in the air. Harry who was about to explode began to chortle uncontrollable. 

"What was that all about?" Asked a very shook-up Ron

**********************************************************************

Hermione threw her books down on the library table. Her face was red with rage, Ron and Harry could make her so mad sometimes. They couldn't understand what Hogwarts meant to her. They couldn't understand how horrible her old school had been, They couldn't understand how the only thing that she had going for her was her brains. They couldn't understand what it was like to be the ugly duckling, the third wheel that no one wanted and only talked to out of a sense of obligation. Hot tears began to permeate her deep brown eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and sat down. She had promised herself that this year, no one would make her cry, she wouldn't give anyone that power. 

She opened her soggy Potions book cringing, the book was useless, it would have to be fixed with an ordenadote charm, but that would take her at least a half-hour to learn, and Potions started in fifteen minuets. Hermione tried to decode the blotched words, cursing Ron in her mind. Why was he so arrogant, he acted like nothing mattered! He strutted around with his red hair and freckles. 

"Stop it." Hermione reprimanded herself out loud. 

She sighed and stared at the book in front of her. But her mind wouldn't concentrate. She told herself that it was because she couldn't read the words but it was more than that, every time she tried to focus he would come back into her brain. Smiling stupidly, with that red flaming hair and those freckles. He was soo irritating. Hermione held her head in her hands, she was never going to be able to finish studying in time and then she would fail the test and then she would get kicked out of Hogwarts and then she would have to return to muggle school and since she hadn't been there for five years she wouldn't be able to keep up and then she would have to work at the local fast food restaurant and then she would marry some fat alcoholic and have kid after kid and she would be too poor to afford tooth-paste so they would all be toothless and her parents would disown her for this atrocious lack in dental hygiene! She began to hyperventilate as she saw her future life pass in front of her eyes. _Clam down!_ She told herself forcefully. By the time she had gotten a grip the clock in the library rang out. 

"Oh no!" She moaned realizing that it was time for potions.

She quickly packed up her bag. Throwing her quills and ink in carelessly, lastly she picked up her waterlogged Potions book and crumpled her nose. Hermione crammed that into her bag along with her other supplies thinking, _I hate Ron!_

******************************************************************

Ron and Harry sat in the back of Snape's Potions Class waiting anxiously for it to begin. Ron looked over to where Neville was sitting, or rather shaking in his chair, he noticed that the seat next to him was empty.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry who had been trying to memorize three chapters looked towards Hermione's usual seat. "I dunno. Maybe she's trying to fix her book you ruined."

"I didn't ruin it!" Ron said rather loudly, every one in the class looked at him, "It really wasn't that bad."

"She sure got mad though." Harry said quietly, trying in vain to make Ron do the same.

"I don't see why?!" Ron replied even louder then before, "I mean I said I was sorry what else could I do? She didn't have to get all in my face like that."

"Shhhh Ron, God it's really not a big deal." Harry said trying to mask his laughter, "I mean she always was a bit snappish." He added sympathetically. However the reaction he got was quite unexpected.

"She is not-" Ron, who suddenly realized that everyone in the class, including Snape was staring at him, lowered his voice, "_snappish!"_

Before Harry could answer Hermione burst through the door. Her hair was all tussled, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"You are late Miss Granger." Snape hissed. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Next time run faster mudblood." Draco Malfoy whispered as she passed by his table.

Hermione plunged into her chair and clumsily looked for her quills and ink. Ron shot her an apologetic look, which she returned with a cold glare. Shot down Ron stared grumply at his feet as Hermione still scoured her bag searching for a quill. Snape walked over to his desk and snatched up a pile of parchments. He strode over to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"I will begin to pass out the test now, you may not start until I tell you too, and as always their will be no talking, Weasley you would do well to remember that. Lastly I- Miss Granger! Stop that vexatious noise this instant. You have already caused Gryffindor to lose five points I am sure that you fellow housemates would not be please it you cost another 20!" Snape growled as Hermione blushed a deep crimson and dropped her bag to the floor.

Snape walked down each row distributing parchment to each student. He sneered at Harry and Ron as he threw the papers on their table. Ron's feel to the floor and he silently cursed Snape as he picked it up. Finally Snape had finished giving out the test and returned to the front of the room.

"Can I borrow a quill?" Hermione whispered to the now very pale, dead-looking Neville.

"Miss Granger! Did you hear me say no talking? Ten points from Gryffindor. You may begin the test." Snape said with a malicious smile.

*Yeah, Yeah I know there is no real romance here yet, if I feel inspired I will continue….by the way, reviews inspire me, any kind of reviews, good, bad, ugly, irrelevant. So please review…how can I entice you to review this little piece of work??? Um how about this, if you review I will love you forever and give you all the props I can in my next story….huh?huh? how about that?!!! Ok then I am done ranting and raving so just fill out that pretty box that you see J !


	2. Default Chapter Title

*This is the second part….enjoy*

The class collectively gulped as the stared down at the parchment in front of them. 50 questions lay before them, excluding the two essays on the back. With shaking hands and sweaty palms the fifth year potion class picked up their quills and began to scribble down answers. 

Draco Malfoy, was the only student who did not looked shaken. He smiled to himself: _ This is going to be soo easy, especially after Snape gave me that special "study guide". Ha! I wonder if the wonderful Harry Potter can manage a passing grade. : _Draco looked down at the first question: _"What type of rash does incorrectly mixed Faigon potion produce?" _ _Ah, the joys of being the friends of the potionmaster:_ Draco scribbled his answer and looked around in triumph when he noticed that no one else seemed to be able to get it. He was especially pleased to see that Hermione was struggling:_ Ha ha ha! Stupid mudblood aren't as smart as ya think are ya?:_ Suddenly his eye caught his reflection in the window: _Hello handsome! How you doin?_

Hermione was indeed in somewhat of a panic. The first question had thrown her for a loop: _What type of rash? What kind of question is that? Ok think just think, the book said that it was a-. Argg I can't remember. Oh that's right I can't remember what the book said because I couldn't read what the book said because that idiot Ron spilled his breakfast all over the book:_ Hermione felt herself begin to shake with rage: _Ok get a grip just breath and move on to the next question. Humm lets see, "Who are the only wizards authorized to use the immense healing powers of Faigon Potion and were do they live?" Oh good that's easy…:_ Hermione smiled and began to scribble down her answer with the pen she had taken from Neville. 

Neville didn't look so pleased: _The type of rash is a-, oooohhh why can't I remember this, ok it's a bad type of rash. Yes that's it bad_: Neville wrote down his answer but his hands shook so that he broke the tip of his quill:_ Oh no! what am I going to do? What am I going to do? Why me? Why this class? Why why why why why????:_ Neville began to shake so much that Hermione looked up from what she was writing and looked at him in concern. Neville began to whimper out loud.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered as quietly as she could.

Neville simply held up his broken quill in reply. Hermione was about to say something when Professor Snape caught sight of them.

"Did the class not hear me say that there was to be absolutely, positively, most defiantly **NO TALKING?**" Snape's voice echoed through the silent dungeon. "Just as a pleasant reminder of this rule I will taking away a half hour from your time limit. You have Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom to thank for this." His thin lips spread in a twisted smile. "I would suggest you get going, you only have an hour left." With that he sat down behind his desk, his dark eyes gleaming at the looks of horror on every one's faces. 

Harry was not horrified he was disgusted: _What's he getting at? One hour? What makes him think that he is so bloody great? I bet that the only reason that he is at Hogwarts is because he drugs the headmaster into thinking that he should stay. I can just see it now every night before dinner he sneaks down to the kitchen and pours some poison into Dumbledore's drink, then he sneaks out again. I bet that he has a way of drugging the house-elves too:_ Harry's eyes flittered up to the magical test clock that told them how long they had left on the exam: _Damn it! Forty-five minuets! Ok "How long exactly (to the nearest millisecond) should Faigon Potion be left to simmer when it is completely mixed?" Oh fu-_

Ron was among the students who looked at Snape in horror: _An hour, one bloody hour! I can't do this in one bloody hour. He is insane, a fucking lunatic that's what he is!:_ Ron's eyes too were drawn to the clock: _Forty-five minuets, that can't be right. OK first question, "What type of rash does incorrectly mixed Faigon potion produce?": _ Ron rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing correctly: _What the hell is he talking about, the stupid git! Arggg what I wouldn't give to smack him right in the nose…yes that would be good he would just topple right over into a cauldron and start to scream and cry like a little girl. And his robes would turn all different colors and his skin would break out in to rashes. That would be great:_ Ron started to chuckle out loud. His classmates turned and glared at him. He noticed that Hermione shot him a particularly nasty glare: _Why did she do that? Is she still upset about the book? I told her I was sorry. I hate it when she gets all made at me. Her face goes into this sort of squished up scowl. Damn it! I said I was sorry: _Ron's ears perked up when he heard some one else let out a little laugh:_ I know that laugh! That was Hermione, maybe she's not mad at me:_ Ron began to turn his head to catch a glimpse at Hermione, but then thought better of it: _What are you doing? You are in the middle of the biggest test this term and you haven't even answered one of the questions. You can talk to her later, now just answer the first question:_ Ron nodded in agreement with himself and scribbled down the first answer: _Itchy. Score one for the Weasley team! I remember when I got that really itchy misquote bite on my arm and nothing could help it…that really sucked, but then Hermione put some muggle cream on it and the itch went away. Ah that was a fun time, of course then she had to go to the library and meet up that wanker, Vicktor Crum. What the hell did he have that she found so appealing? Wait what am I doing, I can't think about her. Stop thinking about Hermione stop it now!:_ Ron, who was betting himself on the head, stopped as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.:_ Ok good now that that's over with back to the test, I wonder how she's doing? I'll just look and see- NO! do not look at her, you are not going to look at her got that?. Don't look at her, don't look at her….. but still I mean I at least owe her as much as to find out how she is doing, I did ruin her book and all.:_ Ron turned his head and looked at Hermione: _I'll just take a little peak._

Hermione scowled as she caught Ron's eye:_ Why does he keep looking at me? Doesn't he have to take the test.:_ She leaned over and stole a quick glance at parchment: _ I can't believe it he only has one answer down. I would think that he would try just his once to get a good grade, but I guess not. He's doing it again! Why does he keep staring? God just look at that hair! I just wanna cut it off, it would make really good reflectors for my bike, Ha! And all those freckles, he looks like he was just trapped in a mud storm! What's he doing now? Oh god, that's disgusting, why is he chewing on his quill? Can't he sit still? His incessant feet tapping is driving me crazy. Ahhh he is staring at me again. OH MY GOD I AM STARING AT HIM! Why can't I stop looking at him? Ok on the count of three I am going to look away, One……. Two…… Three!:_ Hermione blushed deeply and abruptly turned her head: _What was that all about? Ok well whatever, I still have one more question to go and then I am done…Wait what's this? There is a backside? Oh no! _

For the last fifteen minuets of the period the only sounds that could be heard were the frantic scratching of quills on paper. All too soon the test-clock rang out.

"Time is up. Put away your quills and pass your papers up." Snape said.

"But professor I didn't finish." Hermione wailed

"Well that's just too bad isn't Miss Granger?" Snape sneered as he passed by her table to pick up the tests. 

The whole class, save Malfoy, looked pale and shaken up. Snape passed by each table gathering the parchments. When he had collected them all he stood at the front of the class and called their attention.

"I went easy on you for this test, but be sure that next time you won't be so lucky. You are dismissed."

The class quickly filed out of the dungeon angrily. Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione who was walking rather quickly in front of them.

"Easy, Taking on you-know-who was easy compared to that." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Both Ron and Hermione looked up at the same time. Their eyes locked at they both turned a very dark shade of red. Harry who was in-between all of this was very confused.

"Wh-what are you guys-" 

"I have to go!" Hermione interrupted him before he could finish.

"What were are you going?" Ron asked sounding a bit put off.

"Um I have to go to the library to fix the book you ruined." She replied

"Ok then we'll go with you." Ron smiled as he started to walk towards the library.

"NO!" Hermione practically shouted, "I mean you can't cause I have to first go and get the book in the girls dormitory and then I have to ummm, clean the book in my room see and then after all that I am going to the library."

"Ok then," Harry shrugged and pulled Ron away "We'll be in the Great Hall."

"Hey I'll get you some food!" Ron called after Hermione who was running up the stairs.

Ron looked down dejectedly. Harry who was totally flabbergasted by the whole situation could only tug and Ron's sleeve and try and force him into the great hall. 

*ok I hoped you liked it…thanx to all the people who reviewed the last piece: Heather Michelle, ronluver, dru(my fellow george bush hater!), Sakura harura, Fleurhartz, Jen, killer queen and hola!………….. Um as always I would love for you to review because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!! So fill out that little box you see! Luv Ya!*


End file.
